


Were the Wild Dogs Roam

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Positivity of Sin [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Lannan is a doggo, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, for maximum effect imagine a dog speaking in an Australian accent, i mean dingo, well he's both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Its not everyday you see a Dingo in  America





	Were the Wild Dogs Roam

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent.Cabby and I talked about this and it was gonna be included in Positivity but not yet~
> 
> Also I don't see stuff for this Australian Man.
> 
> Lemme remedy that 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Guys-”Max bursts into AH Offices,completely ignoring that Wrath was transformed and that he and Andy were recording a weird bet with Greed and Pride, “We have a problem”

 

“What’s up?”Jack’s up from his seat.

 

“There’s a dog running around the building”

 

“We have dogs everywhere-”

 

“It's not a normal dog.I think it's a Were but I never met one before,I’ve just heard stories”Max babbled, “I was going to go after it,but-”

 

“Calm down,I’ll go with you”Ryan got up,followed by Jack.

 

Max nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Calm down,you asshole!”Erika’s voice rings through the office as they enter.Erika is grappling with a large dog wearing a  hoodie and cussing out the darkskinned man in a very Australian Accent, “Change back already!”

 

“Fuck off ya bitch!”the dog yelped as it slipped free and scurried off under a desk.

 

“Hey...Erika”Jack stated and the man jumped.

 

“Oh hey,dudes”he said,glancing at the dog nearby, “I’m sorry for making a ruckus,I got a new dog you see...”

 

“Is that Lannan?”Ryan asked,pointing at the dog.

 

“What?No!I-”

 

“That’s Lannan”he confirmed,looking over at the creature, “We’re not gonna hurt you man”

 

“Woof.”

 

“Lannan.”

 

“Woof,woof”

 

“That is the falsest shit I’ve ever seen.We know it's you”Jack sighed,bending down to the dog’s eye level, “What happened?”

 

The dog sighs and comes out.Now that he’s still,Ryan and Jack can see him for the first time.He’s not a normal dog.

 

“Dude,are you...”Ryan starts but the dog scoffs,

 

“I’m a fucking Dingo,yes”he pads to them and looks up, “Don’t let Gavin know?”

 

“He’ll find out eventually.Can you transform back? ”

 

“I’d rather not.I think most of the office saw me and I don’t know how people will go on the missing new dog”

 

“So...You do know Gav’s gonna know”

 

“Fuck that british prick as well”

 

“Lets just go to the office before anyone else sees you”Erika sighed,picking up a bag from nearby, “And don’t talk”

 

“Woof,woof”

Jack had texted  Jeremy of the arrival the Were and Erika, pointedly leaving out the identity of said Were.The four of them(Max went back to work as well as making sure no one had heard Lannan talk) walked in,and the rest of AH was human again.

 

“Hey,where’s Lannan?Didn’t Jack say he was here too?”Jeremy asked as Ryan joined him.

 

“He’s right there”Ryan pointed at the hoodie-wearing dog,who was making a point to awkwardly glare at Gavin as he returned to the game.

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, “Bitchsaywhat?”

 

“Erikaaa”Gavin finally snapped from the feel of dog-eyes on his back, looking back at the dog on the couch, “Make ‘em stopppp”

 

Erika laughed, “He’s his own man.I can’t stop him.But Lannan,dude,transform back  _ please _ ?”

 

The office excluding Jack and Ryan gasped as the dog smirked and then smoothly shifted into the man they knew as Lannan, dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans,the hoodie on his shoulders.

 

“What’s up,boys?”he grinned a wide doglike smile.

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re a dog”
> 
> “I’m a DINGO,you prick”
> 
> “Albeit a dog”
> 
> “Not helping,Ryan”
> 
> “Lannan,you’re quite literally a dog,embrace it”
> 
> “Don’t make me bite you Gavin”
> 
> “Do you like collars?”
> 
> “GAVIN”


End file.
